Empty Bliss
by 00Firefly
Summary: Flaky and Flippy been together for a year, but when a mysterious figure from Flaky's past shows up will they last? What will happen in the relationship? These and many more questions will be answered
1. Chapter 1

**Well... First story **

**Me and my best friend are working on it and we both agree its good... but unfortunately nothing that has to much action is gonna happen... yet :)**

**And well enjoy... (:**

* * *

Chapter One:

***Regular P.O.V***

Flaky stood locked in the bathroom, she started at herself in her pajamas wondering if they were a bit too reviling. She tugged on her tank top and pulled down her shorts, thinking they were a bit too short. She twirled around one last time before her phone started to vibrate uncontrollably, letting her know she had a call.

"H-hello?" she said timidly.

"Hey Flaky! It's me Giggles," she let out one of her childish giggles which relaxed Flaky a bit.

"Oh hi! What's up!"

"Um I can't believe you forgot already! I called you like half an hour ago too tell you!" I laughed a bit as I her my best friend on the other line of the phone freak out

"Calm down Giggles I haven't forgotten!" I giggled " I just finished with my shower and I'm getting ready! I'll be over in about 30 minutes."

"Okay! See you here bestie!"

***Flaky's POV***

"Bye bestie!" I hung up the phone and sighed as I brushed my ruby-red quills with my brush and stared at my self in the mirror one last time before I went to pack my things. Tonight's sleep over is gonna be beast! Especially because Giggles had made sure to invite Flippy, Tho she hated him, she'd rather see me happy.

I Grabbed my old book-bag from the closet and dusted it off. I coughed as I inhaled the dust, but brushed it off. I hugged the object tightly and squeezed it, for it had brought me many memories of my Junior year of high school. It still smelled like Flippy's cologne, as he have me his last hug before leaving for another year of the army.

A single tear slid down my face, no not of fear, and not of pain, but of remembrance, of the guy that I love. I just love the feeling of being in love! The world is so wonderful when you have the feeling!

I twirled around for a minute as I remembered I still had to pack my necessities. As usual I pack my favorite blanket, my change of clothes for tomorrow, my comb, my perfume, my deodorant, my iPod & it's charger, and my phones charger. Although I felt something was missing I left with a grin on my face, a hop in my step, and my head in the clouds! (well stars cause it's night time, but you know what I mean)

I walked a couple more steps until I bumped into a strange man, well everything was strange because it was night but you know what I mean.

"Woah Flaky watch were your going! I'm with my child here!" He said pointing at the little cub. I knew at that moment that it was Pop.

"S-sorry pop! Hi cub!" I said cheerfully cooing over the small orange cub

"Hello mrs flaky!" he struggled from his dads grip to come and hug me. I picked him up and kissed his forehead, leaving the child with a faint blush. I giggled as I placed him down and signaled for him to go to his father.

"well we better be on our way, say bye to Flaky cub." there was a silence followed by a "Good-bye mrs Flaky!" and his little footsteps fading along with his dad.

My thoughts trailed of as I thought of Flippy, I hadn't seen him in exactly a year, ever since spring break of my Junior year, now it's Spring break of my Senior one! And nothing on Earth could be better! After about 10 minutes of walking I finally made it to Giggle's house knocking on the door awaiting with a big smile on my face.

I herd whispering and giggling, then the door unlocked and giggles hugged me so un-expectedly making me almost fall back.

"Hi bestie!" she shouted over excitedly. I waved and tried to look past her, she wouldn't allow me to. "Happy Birthday!" she shrieked, leaving me almost death.

"OH EM GE! I can't believe you remembered!" I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Well Durr you didn't think this party was out of the blue!"

I face Palmed myself because I had been so clueless. "Thanks for everything bestie your the best I could ever wish for!" I hugged her tightly until she tapped my shoulder letting me know it was time to put her down.

"Okay enough is enough I have a HUGE surprise for you!" he eyes widened as did mine and a smile crawled to my face as she stepped aside.

* * *

** Best Place for a cliffhanger huh?**

** ... Wow i always wondered why it was called that !**

**Well anyways please R&R **

**Oh and i need ONE OC that will be srongly needed for further story prodution Please and thank you **

***takes out TWO cookie and passes one to besite* life is good (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people how read this story (: **

**Thanks to xXALICEtheHELLHOUNDXx for letting me borrow your OC's i really appreciate it :D**

**Anyways i know what your thinking... why am i done so early? and your answer is SCHOOL DRIVES ME NUTS! and i got bored so during every class period i wrote some (:**

***ina really squeaky high voice [like a chipmunk!]* anywayssss enjoooyyy (:**

* * *

I stood there, tears streaming down my checks, I couldn't believe my eyes. I stared blankly at the two figures in front of me, the handsome tannish kangaroo and the adorable white-furred wolf-girl, who brought back a memory into my head.

~Flashback~

_"I can't b-believe I'm m-moving!" I said crying hysterically, only to be confronted by my best friends shoulder._  
_"Me either, we've been friends since pre-school and now your moving! This is horrible!" she shouted. I nodded and felt a teardrop fall on my head making me cry only more so._

_"Hey whats going on here!" Deric shouted. He looked worried, although it bearly showed._

_My head still lay on Alice's comforting shoulder as I spoke. "M-my p-parents o-office, t-transferred them t-to the H-happy T-tree T-town Headquarters, and I-I'm moving t-tomorrow" I cried. He dragged me away from Alice and pulled me in for a hug. "This is BS! You can't leave!" he paused and looked down at my face. "I love you!"_

_"I l-love you t-too" I said and with that kissed his check._

~end~

I hugged my best friend one last time before hugging Alice. "Oh my god I can't believe it's been so long! It's been almost 7 years." "I know right!" she said squeezing me tighter and tighter. (now I know how giggles felt when I hugged her earlier.) she let me go after about 3 minutes and I ran towards Deric, who was waiting eagerly for his hug.

"Deric oh my god I love you so much!" I pushed my face into his chest and let his intoxicating cologne fill my lungs.

"I love you too boo!" he said, I blushed slightly but neglected the fact that I liked him again, for Flippy was the one that I love.

When he stopped hugging me, I asked. "How'd you guys get here anyways?"

Alice looked at Deric and opened her mouth, but Deric cut her off. "Well we were walking around town trying to see if you still lived here and we saw your friend here yelling and handing out fliers for this party." he turned to Alice who spoke when he took his breath "And so we asked whose it was gonna be and when she said your name we knew we had to come!" she said cheerfully.

"Aww I love you guys!" I said more tears coming down my checks. Then my vision went black and I felt my face being covered by someones paws.

"C-cuddles?" I guessed. He took his hands away from my face and I turned around to hug the lovable yellow bunny behind me, his ears stood up as he yelled happy birthday. Then giggles came and kissed him, leaving him lightheaded for a moment.

"Oh my god Giggles this is the best birthday ever!" I said again squishing my best friend in my hug. She gasped for air and I put her down. "That's not ALL the surprise!" she said pointing behind me. "Turn around" she said with a grin.

I gasped as I made out the face of the mint-green bear behind me, dressed in a army uniform. "FLIPPY!" I shouted I ran to him and jumped, and also got caught by him as he hugged me. I kissed him deeply, passionately, lovingly. When I pulled us apart he said "I've miss you so much my love!" my face froze, for he had sounded like Deric for a second. I shook my head and took his beret from his head, and a dog-tag from his neck. "Thank you!" I sung. "Your welcome sweetie, happy birthday." he kissed my hand and me his check.

"Oh come on you need to meet Deric and Alice!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards my long lost friends. He stared at Alice, she was dressed in a black tank-top, blue jeans, and black combat boots, that looked similar to his. Then for some reason he glared at Deric, he was wearing a black muscle shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black and red vans.

"Deric, Alice this is Flippy, Flippy these are Deric and Alice my best friends since pre-school!" I hummed happily. "Nice to meet you," he looked at Alice with a warm smile "You as well" he said shaking hands coldly with my friend

"Anyways" I said looking away towards the bedroom remembering that I still haven't out my bag in Giggles room. "Oh I need to put my bag in the room I'll be ri-" I was cut off by both Flippy and Deric. "I'll go with you!" they said in unison. To break the tension I said "Jinx, and why don't. You come with me Alice." I said and walked away, holding hands with my old best friend.

* * *

**Well anyways hope you enjoyed! **

**Btw the whole Flippy looking mean at Deric thing was my besties idea :/**

**well R&R and well yea.**

***whips out a twix bar, and has bestie looking at me with pleading eyes* Get your own d**n twix bar ! *says in a evil voice* this is mineeee! :)**

**Anyways byeee (:**


	3. Chapter 3

** Well... today i stayed home from school because of my stupid principal... he jus pisses me the freak off :/**

**and well i had nuthing better to do so here you go! Prob not gunna upload tomorrow though**

**gotta day planned with my besties then going to me "older brothers" party (:**

**and well so yea enjoy (:**

**Oh and Kalgante and Kenikitten i used one of your OC's thanks for the permission (:**

* * *

*Alice's P.O.V*

I worried as she grabbed my hand and left Deric alone with Flippy, I could tell Flippy didn't like Deric, and it was the same the other way around. On our way to the room I saw the same Pink chipmunk that invited me and Deric here, stop us in our tracks. I looked around nervously, and turned to check on Flippy and Deric who were giving each other Death glares.

"Well hurry it up it's almost time to cut your cake!" the chipmunk said, as she skipped back to her bunny boyfriend. Flaky dragged me into the room placed her bag on the floor and locked the door. I felt on the spot and then she finally spoke.

"Alright spill!" she said in a commanding tone. I looked at her with puzzled eyes and replied with a simple "A-about what." She gave me a death glare then mocked me. "A-about what? You know about what!" she stopped took a breath then giggled. "About you and Deric!"

At the mention of his name my face felt warm, and I knew I was blushing. I had to say something to distract her. "I have nothing to say! Your the one who should be telling me about that green army bear guy!" I said sweetly with a comforting smile

She smiled and said "Well I met him when I was a freshman in high school and he was a Junior, and well I fell for him hard and we got closer with in the years, and last year he went back to the war and... Wait a minute! I shouldn't be talking you should!"

"Umm well I kinda have a crush on Deric and he doesn't know and I'm afraid to ask because he might say no..." I looked down in disappointment. She lifted my head and said "That's what I'm here for!" then giggled.

She then opened the door and lead me to the party room again, she left to talk to the chipmunk and the unfimiliar blue skunk, and I walked towards Deric, who was still giving death glares to Flippy. I sighed and sat down looking up at the kangaroo before me.

_"if only he knew how I felt_" I thought. Then I pulled out my phone and I had gotten 3 messages from Remmie, and 1 from Asha. I checked Asha's first which read

_hurry up and answer me and Remmie are looking around and it's mad scary! Tell us the freakin' __add__ess_ I rolled my eyes and texted back The chipmunks adress and got an _Okay (:_ back from Asha.

*Asha's P.O.V.*

My ears flowed with the wind, as did my white-Blonde hair and short fluffy skirt. Now is the time that I wished I would of worn skinny's. I herd Remmie mumbling to himself about how annoyed he was and how it was too dark, and then something about peanuts. I rolled my eyes and kept walking with him at my trail.

After about 5 minutes of his mumbling I stopped and he walked right into me quickly apologizing about what he had done. I snickered and continued walking. We then came up to a house that had cars parked everywhere, lights flashing different colors threw the windows, and everything turned silent and everyone started singing happy birthday.

Once u herd the name Flaky I walked up to the door, and knocked only to be greeted by none-other then Flaky.

I watched her eyes widen and tears fall down her check as she stepped forward and hugged me tight, so tight in fact that she cracked my back. I patted her back and she put me down apologizing for my back. I giggled and stepped towards the side letting her freak out over Remmie, who was just as surprised as me to see how strong shes gotten.

She giggled and pulled her pajama shorts down, I walked inside and let the two catch up, I then saw Alice sitting alone behind Deric and some green army bear dude that looked like a doll. I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes, she let out a shriek that caught most peoples attention, but as soon as I flashed a smile they went back to the party.

I jumped over the couch and took me spot next to Alice as she shook nervously. "Hey Ally-cat whats good!" I said and giggled a bit when she jumped up but relaxed when she saw it was me. "How many times to I have to tell you not to call me that? I'm a WOLF I bare no resemblance to a cat!" she said with her sweet tone, I could tell she was slightly ticked off but the way she looked at me.

" Your a wolf, I'm a Bunny, Derics a kangaroo, were all animals, chill" i laughed as I continued "I was messing with you Alice."

"Oh..." she looked down with a guilty look on her face. "So what's up Alice." I asked she looked up and stared at me then glanced at Deric, and looked back at me. "Ahhhh... Still having problems I see?" I said in a weird physco person voice.

She gave me a weird look then nodded. "Don't worry I'll get you somewhere!" I glanced at the mint green bear who was walking away and asked Deric as he sat down who that was. "That's Flaky's boyfriend, I think he hates me, and I kinda do to, he has no right to look at me in that way!"

"Woah chill man! Its not like he's gonna kill you just enjoy the night and make the best of it, and stay out of problems with her boyfriend Deric, it's her birthday cut her some slack." and with that I got up and walked away.

*Deric's P.O.V*

I stared at Alice, she looked sad so I scoot next to her to comfort her. I hate when she's sad, it makes me sad.

~Flashback~

_I walked over happily to see my friend, as I came closer I saw that she was crying, and some boy was pointing and laughing at her. Flaky was at her side, trying to comfort her but the tears kept coming back down her checks._

_I ran towards them and asked Flaky what had happened. She told me that the Cat over there kept calling her names, picking on her, and saying she was ugly. Typical 2nd grade boy stuff._

_I walked up to him, he saw the furious look on my face and slowly kept backing away, until only wall was behind him. I smiled evilly and pulled up the sleeves on my jacket._

_"What did you do to Alice!" I yelled._

_"N-nothing I s-swear!"_

_I lifted an eyebrow in Disbelieve "Oh really!" I said and with that kicked him in the stomach, leaving the cat moaning in pain. The cat then swung for me, and punched put my loose tooth, the blood in my mouth was nasty and now thanks to him I'm missing my tooth._

_I kicked him again this time in a place were no guy wants to be kicked then punched him in the eye. He had tears coming from his eye and still tried to fight back, he swung at me again but I stepped to the side and punched his other one._

_He lay on the floor, hunched in pain, a teacher came and saw me kicking him and took me away. "Don't you EVER mess with Alice again!" I said and with that got dragged to the principals office only to be suspended for a week._

~end~

I hugged her closely and stroked her hair as she lay on my lap. I saw her slowly drift to sleep and slowly got up making sure not to wake her, then made my way towards Flaky.

****

* * *

**Well hope you liked it (:**

**R&R please and thanks you!**

***Pulls out a chocolate bar and eats half, then taunts besties with other half and eats it too***

**ME: JAJA!**

**BESTIE: YOU MEANER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well good news i finished chapter 4 before my cousins came lol they just got here_**

**_and bad news i didnt go to the party cause i went out with the family, and then fell asleep lol _**

**_well anywasy enjoys!_**

* * *

*1 hour later* *Flaky's P.O.V*

I glanced up at the clock which was positioned neatly on the pink wall. It read 1:35 a.m, we were all still wide awake though, especially cuddles, who like me, was bored out of his mind.

Just then Cuddles eyes grew and he gasped, making everyone stare. "I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO!" he shouted excitedly, jumping up to his feet. "WE SHOULD GO T.P SOME HOUSES!" at the mention of the word T.P, everyone yelled, everyone but me

My stomach turned, and I had a bad gut feeling. Cuddles ran to Giggles supply closet and took as many toilet paper rolls as he could, coming back with a big evil smile. I shuddered when I saw that look because something ether really bad or really crazy always happens after he makes that smile.

Flippy must have noticed that I shuddered and looked up at me. (A/N Flippy was sitting on the floor, Flaky on the couch) I smiled down at him and he took my hand. I blushed slightly and he stood up, towering over me, I always felt short around him.

"C'mon everyone's leaving, let's go!" he said, Trying to make me move. I simply shook my head no and me made a "Get up or I'll go Evill on your a**" face. "I'm not getting up!" I said crossing my arms and pouting. "Look Flaky you Just turned 18 don't you wanna look back and say "I'm glad I went with them instead of staying hear by myself"."

I rolled my eyes and got up, and held Flippy's hand. "I hope your happy" I whispered. He nodded and gave me a childish grin as cuddles handed him his roll. After about 5 minutes everyone who was gonna throw some had a roll and Cuddles led the gang to the door, holding it open as person by person everyone headed out.

Up front I could see Remmie, and Deric argue over whose roll was bigger as Asha stepped in the way saying hers was clearly bigger, only to be corrected by Alice who, said nobody's was bigger. I giggled a bit as I noticed how immaturely my friends were acting, but I don't care I'd rather them be immature than a boring stuck up snobs. (no offense to boring stuck up snobs)

Our first stop was Lumpy's house, Cuddles commanded that only half the people threw the toilet paper, because he had another house in mind.

"On my count of three!" Cuddles started. "One... two... THREE!" on command tons of toilet papers (I think thats how it's pronounced) were being thrown onto Lumpy's yard, but more towards his house, Flippy threw his so that it would hit one of the windows, it did, but lucky us Lumpy was a heavy sleeper. I laughed along with him because we both REALLY hate lumpy.

Cuddles on the other hand was laughing his a** off on the floor. Once he stopped Giggles helped him up, and patted his back, whispering something in his ear.

"Alright onward to sniffles house!" Cuddles shouted leading the group threw town. A cold wind hit me, and that's when I remembered that I had my short pajamas on (A/N I just got reminded of that). I shivered and cuddled closer to Flippy, who in return took of his jacket and helped me put it on. He chuckled, noticing the jacket was twice my size, Giggles then turned around and let out a simple Aww!

Then, footsteps were herd behind us, both Flippy and I (as I am told is the correct way to say it ) jerked out heads back in unison. We saw two unrecognizable figures, at first we thought it was Lifty and Shifty but the didn't look like foxes at all. Shortly after, they passed under a street light and I saw a light turquoise ferret guy, dressed in blue jeans, a leather jacket and a pair if converse. Followed by a gray hedgehog with skinny jeans, a red vans tee-shirt, and a pair of red and black vans. The hedgehogs hair was long, and covered his left eye, his quills complemented the hairstyle, making it look as if he also had a Mohawk.

I scooted closer to Flippy, as we saw Asha run past us and hug the unfamiliar ferret, who then swings her around once then put her back on the ground. And then high-five the hedgehog. She then skipped towards me and Flippy with the ferret in her hand and the hedgehog following after.

"Flaky! I bet you can't guess who this is!" she said a bit over excited.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yup! But! Look closely!"

I squinted my eyes a bit seeing if I could map put who he was. "Is that Jru? From second grade!" she nodded and I quickly hugged him. "Oh and that's Jonathan, or as YOU might remember him your ex."

I face went pale and my heart skipped a beat. That couldn't be Jonny! This guy was way better looking. He didn't have braces, or geeky hair. Or anything, I guess ALOT can happen in 7 years. He disrupted my train of thought by giving me a quick hug and backing away casually.

They joined the group and we continued walking until they T.P Sniffles house. After that we all walked home, yawning every once in a while. Everyone was tired and Giggles was glad she didn't have to do anything else but get everyone to sleep.

"Okay well since Flaky's the birthday girl she gets to sleep in my bedroom today with Flippy." she scooted closer to me "Don't try anything I just cleaned the sheets kay?" she whispered, leaving me with a small blush.

"Me and Cuddles with sleep on the couch with the pull-outie-bed thing and everyone else can sleep were ever they want, except the bathroom, last time someone slept there, let's just say it didn't turn out to good!"

And with that said I watched everyone find were they were gonna sleep, and went to Giggles room. I lay on the bed, Flippy's arms wrapped around my wasit. He quickly kissed my check and we both drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Well there you have it Chapter 4! **

**Btw Jonathan is my OC based of my cousin lol (:**

**With this chapter done i think the actiony parts should be coming up soon! welll bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well I had some motivational support and the best idea from one of my friends**_

_**So with out further ado... HERE'S chapter five :D**_

* * *

The sun shone threw the blinds and hit my face. I slowly opened my eyes to find my head on Flippy's stomach. I blushed a bit then rapidly blinked my eyes. _I am not a morning person._ I Stretched my arms out, making sure no to hit Flippy in the face. Then rubbed my eyes slowly. I quickly got up and tiptoed to the bathroom. Then turned the faucet on and let the water drip down as I took my tooth brush and brushed my teeth. After which I splashed some could water in my face, I turned off the faucet and the door swung open. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

"Good morning Flaky" his voice said. I shuttered at the sound of his voice. "M-morning J-Jonny." I said timidly. I pulled down my shorts a bit noticing they looked ALOT shorter.

"Good thing you didn't scream, this would've looked so wrong and little mr. Army guy would've kicked my ass" he chuckled, which sent a chill down my spine.

"U-umm y-yea. Haha" I let out a fake laugh Hoping it would slide things along... It didn't.

"What's wrong Flakes, I'm not gonna hurt you" he chuckled and scooted closer. I stepped back, leaning on the bathroom counter. "Although... I might steal a couple kisses." he kissed my check, sending yet another chill in my body. I blushed a bit but shook the feeling.

"B-but your m-my ex a-and I broke u-up with yo-you" I stammered, his facial expression changed from a seductive one to a humorous.

"Haha... But I know Damn sure you didn't want to!" he whisper-shouted. I looked away. "You only did it because you don't like long distance relationships, be honest if you hadn't moved would you still have done it?" he asked. I shook my head, I tried to respond but no words came out of my mouth. He stepped back a few feet and I relaxed a bit. He took a deep breath and said "Thought so!"

I looked back at him with innocence on my face. "Now do me a favor and get out so I can pee, oh and write your little friend a note saying that were getting everyone breakfast at Dunkin' Doughnuts, my treat." he said sweetly.

I walked back into the room and took out a paper from my notebook and my favorite purple pen. In the note I wrote:  
_Giggles,_

_I'm going with Jonny to get breakfast at Dunkin' Doughnuts well I guess were bringing doughnuts and hot chocolate._  
_ But do me the HUGEST favor and DO NOT tell Flippy, I don't want him you know 'Flipping out' if he asks were I am, I took a walk around?_  
_ Okay, love you bestie _

_~Flaky_

I quickly changed from my pajama shorts into my skinny jeans, I took my brush and tried to brush it as best as I could. Then spray some of my favorite perfume, and put on some deodorant. I grabbed my heels, which was the only shoes I packed knowing that Flippy was gonna be here, and walked out the room.

I walked towards the living room and placed the note gently in giggles hand, making sure not to wake her, then I walked out the door, Jonny following quickly after. He was pretty sneaky. I put my heels on and proudly wore a smile because I am as tall as Jonny now.

We made our way to Dunkin' Doughnuts, which was right around the corner. When we walked in he quickly grabbed my hand, and I felt my face get burn up. The cashier/only worker in there right now was Lumpy, of course.

"Welcome to um..." Lumpy started

"Dunkin' Doughnuts?" I stated

"Oh yea! Umm how may I help you." he responded

"What do you think we should get" Jonny asked with a devious smile. "Um I think we should get those munchkin things and some hot chocolates." I suggested. "Good idea" Jonny said, then turned towards Lumpy. He order the thugs and I sat down at a table, he quickly followed.

He stared at me, making me feel a bit uneasy. He scooted closer towards me, and by instinct I scooted away, but he pulled my chair closer, making that annoying loud screechy noise.

"W-what do you want?" I asked timidly

"Un beso mi amor." he said in Spanish, I totally forgot he spoke it. I shook my head violently and he rolled his eyes. He run his finger under my chin then pulled me close. "Solamente uno princessa" I shook my head again, I wasn't about to cheat on my boyfriend with my ex! That makes no sense! "My goodness you are a stubborn little thing aren't you?" he asked suavely. He then pulled me in for a kiss. At first I struggled to get away from him, but once he turned it into a make-out session I couldn't resist. I haven't been kissed like that since he was my boyfriend.

"Foods done!" Lumpy said stupidly. Jonny then pulled away from me leaving my checks redder than my fur. "Here ya go!" Lumpy chuckled goofily "Nice shade of lipgloss." he said. I gasped, what if he saw. I started shaking.

Jonny then took out a knife from his butt pocket and slide Lumpy's throat. The blood gushed onto his shirt and face, just in case Jonny stabbed him again in the heart and once in the eyeball, then threw him behind the counter. He rubbed some hand sanitizer on him face and didn't worry of his shirt.

"Let's go!" he shouted grabbing my hand and running away.

After we got out of the place he walked casually and let go of my hand. This had all been to much for me. My legs began to shake and I fell down, hard. Jonny looked at me and his eyes widened. That was the last thing I saw before my vision turned black and I was sure I had passed out.

* * *

_**Btw ive never passed out before and i dont know how to be all dramatic about it so yea**_

_**Oh and i used Dunkin Doughnuts because i like them (: **_

_**Oh well yea this makes up for last chapter being so cheapie (well at least to me)**_

_**Oh and just in case you dont know spanish **_

_**Un beso mi amor - means - a kiss my love**_

**Solamente uno - means- only one**

**anyways bye (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well Chapter 6 is up **

**and well not much to say **

**oh and my followers (_lol i feel like am on twitter)_**

**after the 15th im probably not gonna be uploading as often **

**oh and xXALICEtheHELLHOUNDXx i dont mind XD**

**Well anyways enjoyy (:**

* * *

Everything started if dark, then I started hearing an annoying beepy noise, I opened my eyes, slowly and yawned.

"OH THANK YOU LORD SHE'S AWAKE!" I herd a cheery female voice say, then I got hugged by a pink chipmunk. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she said quickly and then finally stopped hugging me. I giggled, though it was hard to do

"Haha thanks Gig- Yo what the friggn shiznit (lmao my brother said that and i just had to put it) happened to my voice?" I said my voice sounded a bit grimy and really low.

"Oh yea about that Haha... The nurse said that you would be losing your voice since you've been out for about 2 weeks."

"2 WEEKS!" I tried to shout.

"Umm... Y-yea... Well there only letting one guest in at a time and visiting hours are almost over. So I'll call you when I get home Kay? I'll come visit you tomorrow after school." I nodded and she headed of the door. I herd an "Okay Flippy she's awake, she's all yours!" and saw Flippy rush in threw the doors and give me a great big hug.

"Oh thank goodness your alright baby!" he said hugging me tighter. I nodded and kissed him, although nothing to special, I didn't want him to think anything was going on.

I giggled and he sat on the edge of my bed were there was space. I tried to sit up but he gently pushed me back down. "The nurse/doctor guy said that you needed to stay in bed young lady."

"Wow..." I crossed my arms " Just because your 3 years older than me, doesn't mean you should treat me like a kid."

"yes it can you know why?" he said, leaning towards my face.

"Yea why!" I crocked. I looked up at him realizing the awkward position we were in and blushed, but tried to keep my hear rate the same.

"YOUR 18! IM 21! So by LAW I can drink and YOU can't! Haha!" he said.

"What ever" I crocked again. He leaned his face down and planted his lips on mine, but instead of his normal kiss and departure, he decided to turn this into a make-out session. I easily went along with it, because 1: this was the first time he'd EVER made out with me and 2: I still feel guilty because of my dirty little secret. Suddenly the beeping noise I had tuned out came back faster then it originally had, and I knew my heart rate was speeding up. I herd Flippy chuckle, and I knew he had done that to mess with me. When he finally pulled away, we both took a breath and he started cracking up.

"Yea Uh-huh laugh it up Mr. Mature." I said, this time quieter than before. "Ugh you see what you do you made my voice go away you loser!" I whispered jokingly.

I laughed a bit, with the little I could laugh, and he kissed me and left with a "Bye my love see you tomorrow." After Flippy left, Alice came dashing in. "Oh my goodness thank god your okay!" she said and hugged me. I was surprised to see her, I thought she'd gone back to her home already.

"Alice I thought you'd be home by now..." I said quietly.

"OMG YOUR VOICE! And I was but Giggles let us stay in your house the past few weeks, and none of us wanna leave. We were hoping that when you feel better if you could help us find a place of our own."

"Oh My Gosh! Yes Yes Yes of course I would!" i cheered, trying not to stress my voice.

"Good! Oh and I have more good new for you!" she paused "Deric asked me to be his girlfriend!" she shrieked. I would've too if I had the voice. But instead I bounced up and down on the hospital bed.

"Well I gotta go one more person wants to see you, oh and Asha, Jru, and of course Deric say the love you and wish you best of luck on getting better." She said, hugged me and left. I wondered who the last person that wanted to see me was. I was expecting the worst and that's what I got.

"Princessa I'm so glad your okay!" he said. I rolled my eyes at the sound of his voice. "C'mon mami don't be this way! Yo no te bese mas que una ves, and your mad, maybe I shouldn't kiss you at all!" he said.

"Yea! Well maybe that's what's best for both of us!" I crocked angrily, this boy just drives me crazy.

"Woah mamita chula what happened to your voice!" he paused but continued. "And if that's what you want I TOTALY understand!" I could tell he was being sarcastic but I didn't care.

"Okay good now get out."

"Fine, but I'll be back..." he said mysteriously, and with that he was gone. I rolled my eyes and took my phone of the stand next to me. I dialed Giggles phone number and she picked up in a heartbeat.

_"Hey you got me just in time, I just got home Haha"_

_"I guess I did... Hey I need to talk to you about something."_

_"Sure but let me ask you something... How come your voice got... Quieter I guess."_

_I blushed and clutched onto the phone. "Well After you left Flippy came in and we kinda sorta made-out."_

_She shrieked. "NO WAY! OMG I NEVER KNEW HE HAD IT IN HIM! Anyways what did you wanna tell me?"_

_"u-umm w-well before I P-passed out well u-um me and j-j-Jonny went to get breakfast and he sorta made out with me."_

There was a silence, and the sound of a call being ended was made. I herd some one yell "VISITING HOURS ARE OVER" and giggles high pitched yell saying. "I DON'T CARE JUST GIVE ME 5 MINUTES!" Then Giggles came Bursting threw the door and yelled. "YOU WHAT!"

"I didn't HE did he came onto me, then killed Lumpy and that's how I passed out."

She stared at me with physcotic eyes, as if she was about to go crazy. "WELL DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT?" she shrieked.

"At first, yes" then I looked down shamefully "But then I dunno it just happened I just stopped. But trust me I felt horrible after."  
"YOU BETTER! You know I'm starting to like Flippy more and Jonny less." she said and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry I am way beyond dislike for Jonny." Giggles scoffed and then nodded. We sat in scilence for awhile until a nurse came and told giggles it was time to go. She quickly hugged me and left. I felt alone, so I called Flippy.

_"Omg is Everything okay!" he asked as soon as he answered. I giggled at his insecurity._

_"Yes everything's fine I just got lonely, is all"_

_"Awwwwww I'm sorry my love, I wish I could be there with you!"_

_"Me too... Hospital's scare me..."_

_"Haha why baby?"_

_"Well think about it, people die everyday here, people are born everyday, they cut people open, they wear scary gloves, they work with dange-"_

_"Wait did you just say scary gloves!"_

_"Well yea... There scary there cold n what if the people don't change them I mean what it they delivered a baby and didn't change the gloves and Ew nope I'm not even gonna go there."_

I herd him laughing and blushed. "Your so cute when you worry too much"

_"Thanks you'd "._I said and he chuckled

_"Well baby it's getting late you should go to bed."_

_"No! It's only..."_i glanced at the wall clock _ "5, 10, 15, 20... 2:22 a.m... Oh it is late."_

_"Exactly so go to sleep young lady."_

_"Whatever... I love you."_ I finally said

_"Love you to baby"_ He said and with that I hung up

I looked around the room and stared at all the needles, gloves and posters then hid under my covers, i knew it was gonna be a LONG night

* * *

**Well i didnt think it was all that good cause it was kind of rushed ... sutupid math homework... well anyways hope you enjoyed.. **

**oh and private message me if you have any ideas for further chapters, cus im running out**

**oh and dont judge my mushy gushy love stuff lol its just natural for me i love that feeling (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ew im sick tee-hee**

**and to make things worse writers block, thats why i based this chapter on school -_-**

**anyways enjoy (i know not my best)**

* * *

*3 days later*

I tapped my pencil on my desk, I love Fridays! I then got tapped on my shoulder and turned around to find none other than Remmie and his big foolish smile.

"Hey Flaky I haven't seen you in weeks!" he said with a smile on his face

I smiled back, I couldn't talk though so I wrote him on a piece of paper. "Me ether! I hated being in the hospital but being in school is worse" he read it and sat in the empty seat next to me hopping the teacher wouldn't notice, she didn't.

"So you can't talk? Why?" he asked with a puzzled look on is face. I took the paper and wrote "because i was out cold for a few weeks and when I woke up my voice was almost gone and this morning I couldn't talk at all!".

He sighed, "That sucks, anyways do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" he asked, I shook my head. "Okay cool cause a bunch of us are going clubbing and I thought you might wanna come" I nodded excitedly and smiled, one of my cheesy smiles making Remmie laugh.  
The bell rang and a smile came upon my face. One more class and I could see Flippy, then go to the movies with him Alice, Deric, Jru, and Asha. The people I hand't seen in a long time.

I walked into the locker room with Giggles, Petunia, Asha, and Alice. I changed rather quickly today and stood by the door until they came. "Sucks that you can't talk bestie," I nodded and Giggles continued. "I really wanted to finish talking to you." I raised an eyebrow and then looked down. I knew what she was talking about.

"ALRIGHT ROLL ORDER!" I herd a familiar voice command. I looked at Giggles and Petunia, who were thinking the same as me. My eyes grew with excitement, I was about to go over to him and hug him but Giggles stopped me. " Wouldn't it be a bit too oh idk WEIRD if a teenage girl was seen hugging and kissing a substitute." she said. I nodded and I took my place behind Giggles.

While he was taking roll I guess he must have noticed my name and looked up from the roster. I was staring at him with big cartoon eyes, he looked at me and then looked down with a smile forming on his face, while I was full on blushing.

He coughed once and started stuttering as he talked. "Um o-okay class w-well today we were gonna run but since your c-coach is not here all the classes have played dodgeball, and you will too." Everyone cheered, so did I because I knew I could sit out, after they don't want me in the hospital again.

"Well have fun don't make-out with him too hard we don't want that voice to come any later then it's supposed to." she said. I flicked her off and she hugged me and said "Love you too!" then left to join cuddles on his team.

I walked over and sat next to the coach (who if you didn't figure out by now, is Flippy). I handed him a piece of paper that the doctor had given me and clipped it to the teachers clip board.

"I know your wondering why I'm here." I nodded and let him continue. "Well I needed some money and Pops said if I filled in for coach today he would pay me." I smiled and scooted closer to him, hoping i could sneak a kiss but he pushed me away. I gave him a puzzled look. "Babe, I'm in Teacher mode right now, I can't be macking on one of my students, it would be wrong." I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and pouted.

"C'mon don't be this way! You know I definitely would if I could." again I nodded, and scooted a bit closer to him although he didn't notice. I reached my hand out to see if it would reach Flippy's, but I couldn't. Then Giggles came over with a big grin. "I'll block you guys and let you kiss really quick but only! If you come next Friday so I don't have to run" I nodded and placed my lips on him, time seemed to slow down when I kissed him, and I loved that.

"3... 2... 1... And done!" she said. I quickly pulled away, and blushed once more. "Nice shade of lip gloss it really complements your eyes." Giggles said. He blushed and wiped the Lipgloss off with with his leave. If I had my voice I would be cracking up, but for now all my laughing was going on in my head.

We sat in silence for awhile, until he finally spoke up. "Stay here" he said. "OKAY YOU HAVE 7 MINUTES TO GET DRESSED" he said, and everyone started to rush out of the doors. He came next to me and helped me up, like a gentlemen. "If anyone askes, I kept you after class because the note looked fake." I nodded and he kissed me once more, this time without fear, without any other feelings except for love, and compassion. I felt the same way he did.

"MR FLIPPY THE LOCKER RO- Woah! Mr. Flippys getting it on with Flaky!" Cuddles joked as he walking in. I pulled away from the kiss and looked down blushing. "Shut up Cuddles, your just jealous because I can get some and you can't!" he said taking out his keys and throwing it too him. "I got Giggles, and only lord knows if I already went there!" he said as he left.

I gave Flippy a puzzled look. "OKAY Young lady! Next time this note better be signed by your doctor!" he said "Now go and get changed!" he said as he slapped my bootie with the clipboard. I gave him a dirty look and he replied with a smile. I walked into the locker room getting puzzled looks from all the girls in it.

"Why'd you take so long.?" Giggles asked. I wrote it to her on a piece of paper. "Oh he thought your doctors note was fake!" she said as if she actually bought it. I nodded and all the suspicious glares went away. I changed even quicker so when the bell rang I could leave. Giggles and Petunia came and put there arms around my shoulders.

"So that doctors note was fake huh!" Petunia asks. I shook my head and blushed, then took out my phone and texted them both what had REALLy happened.

"Awwwww!" they said in unison. "Haha Cuddles really said that about us!" Giggles asked. I nodded she started laughing. "Then I'll have to talk to that naughty little bunny."

The bell finally rang and I skipped out with Giggles, And Petunia to my left and Alice and Asha to my right. Then flippy came out in his usual army clothes , instead of those nasty gym shorts he had to wear earlier, and picked me up, twirling me around. People gave me strange looks but I didn't care there just jealous that my boyfriend is perfect.

When he finally put me down I noticed that Cuddles and Giggles were making out in a corner I rolled my eyes. _She talked to him goooood_. After about 5 minutes of waiting they stopped and Cuddles wiped the lipgloss off his lips. While Giggles, well giggled.

"C'mon man let's get going" cuddles said to Flippy, who left me and Giggles behind. Me and giggles then skipped happily until we got to my house, she was going to the movies to but she had to help me out, so she was staying over.

"Once I'm down with you, I can't even PREDICT what's gonna happen between you and Flippy." she said and with that she took her things out of her bag and got to work.

* * *

**Well hoped you liked it :)**

**Lol and if you ever wanna laugh to a REALLY perverted band look up Blood on the dance floor,**

**If your not perverted then dont listen to it kay?**

**Oh and changed the pen name thingy! lol its what my sister calls me her little bichy fokel xD**

**oh and i for got to put this in when i friggn started but i do not own happy tree friends or any OC's **

**other than jonny (:**

**anyways bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well i Finished chapter 8! **

**Is short and i took some suggestions (: **

** I think it was okay lol nothing special but okay **

**Well ... ugh Valentines day being around the corner just pisses me off... **

**too much pink that day eww lol anyways **

**hope you enjoy**

**OH and um yea cursing like RIGHT away, dont like? dont continue reading kay?**

* * *

*The next day*

*Jonny's P.o.v*

"FUCK!" I cursed as I hit the wall with my fist leaving an indentation.

"Yo man Chill!" Jru said as he sat on the couch, "For real they been together a year and you randomly stepping in the picture don't help."

I stared at him, blankly, as if he was really that stupid. "Dude! You KNOW more than ANYONE that I like her how is this not gonna FUCKING piss me off!"

"Can you stop with that friggn' word, damn it gets on my last nerve!" Deric said as he looked up from his phone.

"_FUCK_ you!" I yelled, sometimes this guys got in my nerves.

"Um no! unlike _YOU_ I have somebody, thank you very much." Deric bitched. "Damn! He _TRIED_ Your life!" Remmie yelled from all the way in the study room.

"Shut up Remmie or your going like Lumpy did." I yelled. Then it fell silent.

"Damn, she's just so... Damn." I started. I saw Jru shake his head. And I flicked him off.

"Dude for reals, she's in love with mr. Frikkin army bear I doubt she like you! She's into those sweet innocent guys, at least that's what he looks like." Jru started. "Start of as friends then mess with her mind a little, break them up and she's yours. It's simple." as soon as he finished an evil smile creeped upon my face. "I have the _prefect_ plan." I Said, Jru asking impatiently what it was. I whispered it in his ear and his smile grew too. "That's whats up man!" he said.

*Flaky's P.O.V*

I stared at the chipmunk before me as she twiddled with her thumbs. I looked up at my wall and my photo of Flippy, then thought about Jonny.

"Chickie for real you need to forget about Jonny he's done nothing but mentally scar you ever since he's been here! He's a jerk! And besides you have Flippy, sur he's bypolor and stuff but for real! I'd rather have Flippy than Jonny anyway." she said. I nodded at the end of her sentence. Not having my voice is a pain in the ass, although I can talk, it's not much and I can't use it too much.

"But it's not that... He's just so... Idk good looking, and he brings back so many memories, I loved everymoment with him." I managed to say.

"Honey, seriously, a wanna be emo." she said putting one hand down. "Or a War Veteran" her other hand going up. "**_DING DING DING! _**War Vet it is moving on!" I took a deep breath, then sighed staring at the fan. "I want some fresh air, let's take a walk" I suggested, and Giggles quickly got up, and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" she said. Skipping towards the door.

After awhile of her annoying humming and skipping we got to the beach and I looked at the ocean, enjoying the calming sea air, and sound of the waves gently landing on the sand. I love the view, this place makes me so happy. I watched giggles jump into the water and I slowly drifted into a nap.

*Jonny's P.O.V*

I left the house with Jru to start on step one of the plan. I walked causally around town seeing if I could bump into her. No luck. But I remember Remmie mentioned something about going clubbing and I thought of this as my chance.

As soon as I got home I put on my best pair of skinny's and a black and red checkered button up shirt, with my black and red Nike's. I walked into the living room and Remmie gave me a "Were do you think YOUR going" look.

"I'm going with you" I said, as I did one of my many dazzling hair flips. He rolled his eyes. "Why so you can mess with Flaky?" he said. I smiled evilly and then suddenly started gasping for air and trying to remove his hand from my neck.

"I swear to god if you do ANYTHING" he said as his grip got harder leaving me with less air. "To HURT flaky, I WILL kill YOU!" he threatened, and finally let me go. I felt light-headed, and empty when he let go. Every breath I took getting faster, until I felt normal.

"Don't worry Dude I'm not gonna hurt her I love the chick." I said, now breathing normally. "The chick has a name." he mumbled to himself as he stepped in the car. I rolled my eyes and climbed in after him. _This was gonna be a fun night!_ I thought as my plan, once again came into my head.

* * *

**Well there you have it.. oh and i started another story with my friend like last month?**

**and were having serious writers block... if you wanna read goes to and type ether Assassin story :D or GermyKira(and click Assassin story)**

**any suggestions, ether PM me or comment on the story please and thanks (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well best i could do **

**and i rethought the plot so heres chapter 9**

* * *

*Flaky's P.O.V*  
It was well past midnight, strobe lights flashing, the smell of liquor filled the air, the club closed at three, and we were all still dancing and having fun. I had drank 1 shot of tequila and I wasn't doing anymore. I already felt a bit dizzy.

Besides the fact that Flippy wasn't there everything was good. It was just me, Remmie, Jru, Giggles, Alice, And Deric. Although Jru, Giggles and I had pairs we didn't do anything too risky. Although in one song I ended up grinding with Remmie and Giggles with Jru. I personally blame the alcohol.

After awhile I got tired and had to sit down, but Giggles and them still had so much energy. I sat down for awhile staring at them dance, then got up again, but was stopped by someone pulling on my arm. I turn around and the person, or should I say hedgehog, is none other than Jonny.

"What do you want?" I asked in a cocky attitude. Although it could hardly be noticed. "I umm... Came to apologize about before..." he stopped and looked down leaving me wide-eyed. My heart increased in speed. My hands started to sweat even though nothing was going on. "I didn't mean to kiss you or nothing... I was just jealous that you were with army bear."

By now my body was trembling and I felt dizzy. He took my small child-like paws and held them in his. "Forgive me ?" he asked. I couldn't talk now over how shocked I was so I just nodded my head and he hugged me. Then left far too quickly. I walked with wobbly steps back to my bestie, hoping she wouldn't notice... But she did.

After I explained what had happened she said she wanted to leave. So I told her I would say good-bye to everyone then meet her in the car. She nodded and skipped off while I walked over towards Remmie.

"B-bye Remmie..." I said. He gave me a weird look. "Were you going?" he asked calmly.

"W-well Giggles wants to go and I-it's getting pretty l-late, and I d-don't want F-Flippy to worry" I stuttered, looking down. "Okay..." he said slowly "By the way I saw when you and Jonny were talking." he started. I froze, I already had to explain once I didn't wanna explain it again.

"I-it was n-nothing I s-swear!" I said again stuttering. He shook his head and placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it, with soft gentle strokes. "If anything does happen, you tell me flaky cause I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."

My eyes widened, a couple tears escaped, but I held the rest back. My vision was a bit blurry from the tears, but I looked in his eyes, and got butterflies. I was mentally slapping myself as I scooted closer to him, so close in fact that I could feel his every breath in my nose. Then almost suddenly I placed my lips gently on his and wrapped my arms around his neck, his around my waist. I closed my eyes almost suddenly and enjoyed the moment. Then I felt him step back and shake his head. I did the same.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" we said in unison. He chuckled awkwardly as looked down at my feet. "W-well b-bye." I said and stuck out my hand, this moment was to awkward for a hug. He reached his to mine but instead gave me a quick hug. I walked off light-headed and mentally scowling at myself. As soon as I stepped in the car Giggles gave me a weird look, and drove off.

*30 minutes of awkward silence of driving in a car later*

I got to giggles house and took off the heels I had worn. I was about to go to the bathroom to remove the make-up but she stopped me.

"What took you so long?" she asked suspiciously. Again I froze... I can't bring myself to tell her that I kissed another guy! I mean _ME_ ! I don't do things like this!

"W-well you s-see, u-umm there was some people, actually a-ALOT of people in the w-" she cupped her hand on my mouth. "I know your lying, so cut the frikkin crap and tell me what happened." she shouted.

I looked down on the floor and hesitated. I could feel her giving me one of her dirtiest looks. I looked back up at her and stayed quiet.

"Tell me or I'll call Flippy and you'll have to tell him." she threatened leaving my face flushed. "O-okay I'll tell you." I said, pausing and again looking back down. I herd the beeping of numbers being dialed on a phone and quickly looked up.

"OKAY! I kissed him!" I yelled at giggles. She closed her phone and slapped my face, leaving a stinging feeling on my cheek. "_**KISSED WHO?**_" she asked, I knew she was pissed.

"R-Remmie... And this time it was me... He didn't have any part in it, he told me he never wanted anything to happen to me and and... I felt so comforted... And and... Well I just did it..." I looked down in embarrassment.

I herd her gasp, then the sound of something being dropped. "ARE YOU _CRAZY _FLAKY!" she shouted. I nodded and sat down throwing my paws on my eyes trying to stop the warm tear drops from falling. She sat next to me and hugged me.

"I-I'm sorry flaky i didn't mean to bitch at you it's just... Your not like this, ever since Flippy came back you've just changed. Everything has just been different. You were so happy, unconfused, graceful. But now..." she looked down and didn't continue.

"I-I don't know... I really gotta think about this, all I can do right now is sleep, thanks for letting me stay Giggles." She hugged me and left to her room. I stared at the wall and then slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Well after re-thinking the plot i was thinking this story should be based more on who Flaky ends up with**

**Of course i don't personally know with whom right now but ill figure it out sooner**

**Well anyways hope you enjoyed (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well chapter 10! finally at double digits **

**WEll super bowls today, still watching it! GO STEELERS!**

**Any ways enjoy!**

* * *

I had avoided him, or should I say _THEM_, yesterday... But today there's no way I can, I have to see Remmie in school and Flippy before and after. I shook my head and tried to brush some flakes off my quills, as I slid on a pair of skinny jeans, along with a Green Day T-Shirt, my black vans, and topping it off with my big black bow.

I looked in the mirror and sighed as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I grabbed the handle but hesitated to open it, I knew who was on the other side. After about five minutes, someone knocked. I screamed and fell back on the floor.

"Flaky are you okay!" Flippy asked from behind the door. I sighed and responded with a yes, getting up and opening the door.

"Come on in commander!" I joked saluting him.

"At ease soldier" he replied as he saluted back. I giggled at the war vet before me. I loved him with most of my heart. But at the moment I was confused about many many things.

"So we haven't talked since Friday flakes what's wrong?" he asked with a concerned tone. He sat me down on the couch, I looked down in disappointment. I can't let my boyfriend know I cheated on him.

"N-nothing" I finally spat out. He looked at me with one of his faces, then lifted up my chin, leaving me staring into his eyes.

"Babe I know you, something is wrong, you just dont wanna tell me." he said. I still looked into his eyes, I loved having him with me, though I had a feelin that would be gone soon. I couldn't let that happen. I had to act fast.

I quickly placed my lips on his not hesitating in any way. I parted my lips so he could explore my mouth as I did his. After about five minutes we parted to take a breath. I loved being with Flippy, he made me so happy.

He leaned in for another kiss but I leaned back. "it's time to go to school Flippy, I don't wanna be late." I said, receiving a puzzled look. "Let's go!" I said grabbing his paw and making my way towards the door.

Outside, leaning on a Light grey 1998 Nissan Sentra, was a Yellow Porcupine dressed in long sleeve turquoise plaid shirt and black skinny jeans with blue headphones around his neck. "Yo Flippy let's go! We gotta get your girl to school!" he yelled. I stared at Flippy confused.

"Let's go babe, don't wanna be late huh?" he chuckled and walked towards the car. We got in the car, and Flippy introduced me to the strange porcupine. "Babe this is Diego, and Diego this is Flaky my girlfriend."

"H-hello," I said nervously

"Hey," he said suavely, receiving a punch and a dirty look from Flippy. "Let's just get her to school!" Flippy said, and after that the ride was silent, until he brought up something about Saturday.

"So... How'd you spend satuday?" he asked souspiously.

I froze, "U-um I spent it w-with g-giggles.." he looked at me. "and nothing else happened?" now I was looking at him, carefully. "Noo..." I said slowly. "Oh! Look the school! Pull over Diego." I shouted, and the car violently came to a stop.

"Your Welcome" Deigo said. I nodded and kissed Flippy's check. "Bye guys!" I said and ran towards the school.

When I got to school I quickly spotted giggles talking to cuddles and walked causally towards her.

I tapped her shoulder and she nearly ripped my arm off. I was surprised my bestie had this much force. When she saw it was me she apologized and said bye to cuddles.

"Giggles! Flippy asked me about Saturday..." I said almost to quickly.

"REALLY? What'd you say?"

"I said nothing really but I doubt he's gonna let it go... And it's gunna be weird to see Remmie 5th , 6th, and 7th period..."

"I know! He has all your afternoon classes, but luckily so do I. This day is gonna get interesting..." she said. I gave her a weirded look, then the bell rang. I looked down and walked down the hall.

-4 periods later, at lunch-

I didn't get lunch today, I went strait to the table and waited, realizing that Remmie sat with us today I slammed my head on the table a couple of times before getting a headache and stopping.

Giggles was of course first to get lunch, knowing Cuddles has second lunch, it didn't surprise me how she got from the back of the line to the front so fast. I sighed and took the orange juice she had on her tray. "Yea thanks" she said in a cocky attitude. "Love you!" I responded and got back a nod.

"Man I'm so nervous I don't think I can look at him, I think I'm gonna like freak out when I do I mean he's really cute but I have Flippy." I whispered to giggles.

"Just be calm and breath nice slow breaths," she said stabbing the salad on her plate violently, and bringing a peace to her mouth. "You know what I've noticed... _ALOT_ of guys have talked to you today, and they are the ones that are scared of Flippy," she said with her mouth full, she swallowed as she continued. "I think somethings up!"

"I've noticed it too. I wonder whats going on." I said, and almost too quickly Jonny came to the table taking the seat next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed him away. "What's wrong with _YOU_!" I bitched.

"I herd you were single Babe, it's been going on around the school! Now come on your single, i can be the guy for you" he said in a suave tone.

"What the hell! Me and Flippy are still 100% together and were gonna stay that way!" I said.

"Not for long, I know what you did at the club, and rumors spread around _WAY_ to fast in this school." he teased. Leaving me gasping

"You Wouldn't!" I shouted.

"Oh poor neieve little Flaky, of _COURSE_ I will." he taunted.

I was furious, he can't sabotage my relationship this easy. I took the little bit of orange juice I had in my carton and spilled it on his white shirt. Then took the plastic knife giggles had for her salad and stabbed him in the chest, strait through the heart. He was desperately gasping for air as I let out an evil chuckle.

"Take that**_ SUCKER_**!" I shouted at his dead body.

"Mrs. Flaky, May I have a word with you in my office." I looked up at the tall orange bear, with his baby son on his feet stumbling, trying to keep balance.

"Shit" I whispered. "Okay Principal Pop." I said. And with that I got up from the lunch table and followed the Principal, grabbing the small Childs paw, and getting shocked looks from the teens I passed by.

* * *

**_WEll hoped you like... iv'e done better but okay!_**

**_Anyways_**

**_GO STEELERS!_**

**_And kingfish224 i fixed it (:_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jajaja idk why but today the only song i herd/listened to was rocketeer by fast east movement**

**anyways chapter 11 (: **

**i knoe is crappy but ehh today was crappy **

* * *

*Giggles P.O.V*

I watched Principal Pop walk off with flaky, then stared at the dead body beside me. I shuddered, then looked at the plate I had infront of me. Almost instantly Lumpy came rushing into the cafeteria grabbing the body and pulling it across the floor.

" Now that's just nasty!" I mumbled to myself.

"Hey!" a fimalir voice called I turned around to a Wolf with Light grey fur, purple stars marked around his eyes . He was Dressed in a purple t-shirt and dark green shorts, also wearing a pink wristband.

"Hi Starr!" I greeted cheerfully, he always made my day.

"Hey were missing somebody, wheres Flaky!" he asked.

"Oh she got sent to the Principals office." I responded.

I herd a couple people gasp as they took there seats at the table. "Oh really? Whose in the Principals office?" Alice asked concerned. Asha looked around, before finally Biting a piece of her pizza and asking. "Wheres Flaky?"

I face-Palmed myself, "Flaky's in the Principal office." more gasp came from my friends. "WHY!" Alice and Asha said in unison.

I took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "She killed Jonny." I herd a _yes!_ From someone behind me, as he took the seat on the edge. I looked at Remmie, I think he knew...

I rolled my eyes and continued. " He came up and wrapped hid arm around her, then asked if she was single, then threatened her relationship with Flippy and she got mad and then spilled OJ on his white shirt, and then stabbed him to death..."

I herd Remmie and Starr crack up as I cocked my head towards them and gave them a "What's-so-funny" look. "You said OJ!" Starr said as he began to laugh obnoxiously. I giggled a bit, I love Starr he's such a pain, but he's a sweetie.

"Oh my god this stupid Principal can S my F D and like do something with himself, cause for real." I herd Flaky say as she took a seat next to Asha, and threw her bag on the floor. "FML!" she yelled.

"What's wrong Flakes?" Asha asked as she wrapped her arm around Flaky's shoulder.

She mumbled something then looked up. "He said that he thinks Flippy being my boyfriend is messing with my head, and that we should break up, so I bitched at him and he threatened to suspend me for a day so I cursed him out, and I'm suspended for a week."

Everyone at the table gasped and she nodded. "I know right this bitch!" she snarled. I've never seen her this mad.

"Calm down Flaky I'll help you out this mess, hello school president here!" I pointed out. She nodded and relaxed at bit.

"Just remember we got your back Flakes!" Remmie said. I saw her blush a bit and herd her giggle and thank him. This girl was falling for him, hard. I took a deep breath then got up to dump my trash, and left out the door.

*Flaky's P.O.V*

I watched Giggles leave and I wondered why. I mean I hadn't done anything, she probably went to go make out with Cuddles in a corner. I got up as well, not to follow her but to get some alone time from everyone else. The bell wouldn't be ringing for another ten minutes so I sat on a staircase, and sighed. Face-palming myself.

Some tears escaped from my eyes, and I didn't hold them back. My boyfriend is gonna get forcibly taken away from me. This sucks booty! I then herd footsteps coming up the stairs and the wind of someone sitting next to me

"Whats wrong Flakes!" He asked worried, I sighed I wanted to tell him about Flippy, but I like him too much.

"Remmie... I think I might have to break up with Flippy." I said. He gasped, and took a deep breath.

"Really! Why?" he asked. It worried me a bit to see him this concerned him so much but I knew it was because he cared about me.

"Well..." I started off slowly as more salty tears slid down my checks. "Everyone's telling me I've changed since the day Flippy came back, on the night of my party, and everyone's saying that I should break up with him, and I'm not so sure what I should do..." I explained

He nodded. "Just know I'm always here for you, especially when your single." he said with a wink. I felt my face warm up. And he chuckled a bit.

I looked down, and Saturday flashed into my mind. About how I had kissed him. "So..." I started slowly, "On Saturday... You know that was an accident right?" I asked. He looked down shamefully and nodded. "But if I could do it again I would." I admitted He nodded as well and whispered _me too_. I blushed even more.

We sat there for awhile in silence, until of course, the bell rang. "C'mon I'll walk you to class!" Remmie said.

I stared at him blankly. "Don't we have the same class?" I asked

"Exactly!" he said, and with that took my hand and we walked to our History class. Although it dragged on forever, I couldn't wait to get to Art and then P.E, those classes made my day.

* * *

**ANYWAYS well i dunno but i gots a headache bye (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**_WEll readers... i am sorry i havnt updated in like 3 days this is because_**

**_Wensday I went to the pool with my friend and i got sick... :(_**

**_Thursday something happed wtih my leg and it hurt like crazy so i sleept all day_**

**_And yesteday i ran in p.e so i fell asleep of how tried i was but now it is upated! _**

**_Enjoy (:_**

* * *

Usually in art I won't go a minute without talking, although today I didn't feel like it. All I did was sit, holding Remmie's hand, and laying my head on his shoulder. Many girls gave me dirty looks, and a couple guys had disappointment in their eyes.

"_Remmie I think they think were together._" I whispered. He looked at me and kissed my check.

"It's okay." he said muttering something under his breath with a smile. I blushed. Giggles more than anyone gave me dirty looks. I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of the feeling her glares brought to me.

Then the bell rung and I dashed out of the art room. I made my way causally down to the stairs day dreaming. Until I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I let out a small shriek and saw Giggles walk in front of me.

"When we get to P.E, we_ NEED_ to talk." she said and left my side to go by cuddles.

I sighed and looked down until I bumped into someone. Looking up I saw Jru. I looked down again apologized and kept walking. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I have a massive headache, and everything was spinning, though I wasn't dizzy, and sure enough not going to pass out. It was just the effect of my headache.

I walked out into the courtyard, passed the crowd of usual bitches, and walked into the locker room, quietly and quickly. Then dressed in my black shorts, black shoes and a black tee-shirt. I Walked towards Giggles who had just finished putting on her shoes.

I stood by her locker. "W-what do y-you wanna t-t-talk about?" I asked hiding my face behind my hands. I knew she was mad.

"Ohkay cut the timid act with me cause I'm your best friend and you know damn well that I know you! And you haven't ever talk to me all timid like..." she said. She wasn't mad she was furious. I looked down as she continued to talk. " And another thing. You listen to what I'm about to say and you listen real good!" she said clutching my shirt. I squealed. " You are about to walk into the gym, your future ex boyfriend is in there! And If you break up with him today... Just keep it simple and try not to you know..."

My body was shaking, I gasped for air and giggles put me down. My heart still hasn't slowed down from when it had sped up. Giggles had left me terrified. I know she doesn't like seeing people get hurt but that was something else. I tried to shake it of by I couldn't.

I ran out of the locker room and into the gym. There was only a few people, that I didn't know, who were there. I took my seat and just as Giggles had said Flippy was here, and so was Diego. My heart skipped a beat, I was so nervous. I looked up and smiled at him, he then smiled back. Giggles came and took her seat in front of me. I was trembling again. he dismissed everyone to play football and I gave him another note.

He quickly kissed me and I looked down. "F-Flippy we need to talk " he sighed.

"Those are the last words I wanna hear right now." he said

I looked down.. "Flippy l-listen to me t-this is gonna be as h-hard for me to s-say as for y-you to h-hear..." I looked into his eyes and broke into tears. "I w-want you t-to k-know that I-I love y-you but... I don't w-w-want to be together a-a-any m-more..." I looked down again, more tears flowed out. "I-i t-think we s-should break u-up."

I looked up at him. He had such hurt in his eyes. My vision still blurred from my ongoing tears. I feel so horrible. "I understand..." Flippy said slowly. And whispered "_I love you_"

I sighed, nodded and gave him a quick hug. We got up and walked outside, were Diego was playing football with the students.

I sat on a bench with a bored expression and Flippy went to go play, although someone needed to get put for him to play. And of course Remmie stepped up. He took a seat next to me and gave me a hug, making me tear up.

"You broke up with him didn't you?" he asked sweetly. I sighed and nodded, more tears dripping out, only to be wiped away by his hands. I hugged him tighter and lay my head on his shoulder like I did in art.

"It's okay Flaky, I'm here for you..." he looked down "Flaky, I don't know if I tell you this enough but I love you... I really do..."

"I love you too Remmie.." More tears flowed out. My face was redder than my fur for multiple reasons. And all the fear and nervousness I had earlier just slowly drifted away... Being with him made me happy.

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes until the whistle blew, and it was time to get dressed. Remmie and I were the last ones to enter the locker rooms. When I did Giggles had a blank expression. I changed quickly so I could talk to her.

"I-I broke up with... With him..." I said slowly

"I know... Surprisingly he seemed pretty chill about it..." I nodded she looked down. "But I saw that Remmie helped you through it..."

"Yea he's a sweetie, but I'm not sure I want another relationship this fast. I think I'm not ready." Giggles patted my back and smiled at my decision. "But I think a friends with benefits thing could work out..."

She sighed. "Do what ever you want... Just know I'm always here for you" she said. We talked awhile more and then the bell rang. I walked out slowly unlike every other day. I had no reason to get out early.

As soon as I opened the door I got hugged tight, by Remmie, so tight that I inhaled his intoxicating (_A.N i love that word _) cologne.

"Ohkay... Remmie... You... Can... Put me down now." I said.

"Oh sorry..." he chuckled. I stared at him... I might be heart broken but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun while I am.

I stood on my tippy toes (_A/N yes a lot of people are taller then her_) and placed my lips on his, wrapping my arms around his neck. And him pulling me in closer. This remind me of the club.

The club! Aw _FUCK_! My heart raced as my eyes dashed open. I pulled away leaving Remmie confused. "I need to talk to someone!" I was about to run off but he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Was that one on accident?" he asked

"No it was on purpose." I said giving him a quick kiss on the check.

I then ran, only to find Flippy and Diego closer than I expected. "Diego! Diego! Diego! Diego!" I shouted. Both him and Flippy turned around.

"Diego I need to talk to you!" I said grabbing his hand and pushing him into the wall. "_You were D.J-ing the Club on Saturday right._" he nodded. "_Did you see me and the hedgehog kiss before I left?_"

"I think so yea..." he said scratching the back of his head.

"_Did you tell Flippy?_" I asked

"Well yea.. I tell him everything I see at the club... He's like my brother." I glared at him.

"**What ever!**" I said storming off. This guy is starting to piss me off... I sighed and walked back to Remmie's side. He walked me home today, it felt weird because the past couple of weeks it had been Flippy's job.

"Bye Remmie..." I said slowly as I blinked and he smiled

"Bye my princess" he said sweetly making me blush. "I love you!" he said

"Love you too...bye" I said giving a quick kiss. I closed the door and threw my stuff on the floor then walked to my room to take a nap. Today was a tough day, and i cant come back until next Tuesday.

* * *

**_Well i am thinking of changing the name of the story cuz i hav a one-shot thingy that i wanna upload that fits the name better so any suggestions let me know_**

**_And also im kinda like brain blocked on who flaky should end up with... _**

**_oh and IF i do a valentines day special its not gonna be on valentines day because as we all know spring break is after valentines day xD_**

**_anyways leave suggestions_**

**_BYE (:_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well to provie how happy i was on this weekend i wrote one of 2,125 words **_

_**I went to a party and met a really cute and nice boy and haven't stopped thinking of him since**_

_**watched the grammy (:**_

_**Anyways you might find this intersteing so enjoy **_

* * *

I smiled as I woke up, I yawned and stretched quickly. I glanced at the clock. 6:31 AM. I sighed. I have no school to go to today and I'm getting up twice as early.

I made my way towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and splash my face with cold water, my usual wake-up routine. I then made my way to the kitchen and got all the things I needed to make a ham and cheese sandwich.

Today I craved a peanut butter one... But I couldn't eat peanut butter so I sighed. As I got the ingredients on the desk and took out the butter knife, someone came knocking on the door. I hopped over to open the door. I sighed as I saw him

"yes principal pop?" I asked

"You can call me pop were not in school. I was wondering of you could babysit cub, his nanny had a spaz attack and until I find a new one can you watch out for him?"

"Of course I can he's like a son to me!" I said cheerfully. I saw the small cub come out from behind his fathers legs and hugged me. I picked him up and kissed his checks.

"Wait he doesn't eat peanuts right?"

"Oh rarely only about once every two months." I sighed in relief I didn't want to get an allergic reaction cause of this kid. I smiled and sighed deeply, saying good bye to pop and skipping towards the kitchen to finish my sandwich.

"I want one." cub said sweetly with his eyes growing. I awed him and gave him my sandwich making another for myself. I sighed. I wish I had a child.

"So what show do you like to watch?" he stared blankly at me.

"I no watch t.v only when I... When I finish nap. After breakfast sandwish." he said in a adorable tone. I couldn't help but to let out an Awwwww.

"Okay so when you finish we'll take a nap." he nodded violently and finished his sandwich.

"Okay let's go to... Go to sleep ya!" he said holding my hand. I walked him to my room and helped him onto the bed. I watched him curl up into a ball, and decided to take a nap with him. I pulled his small child like body into my arms, wrapping then securely around him. I pulled the blanket over us and we both slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

I yawned and stretched out. Again I looked At the clock. 12:53 P.M. I guess this is better. I checked my phone to see I had a new message from Remmie.

Hey not to get you worried or nothing but your door was open so I let myself in. And btw you are so cute when you sleep.

I shook my head and got up. I looked around the room. Oh SHIT! "CUB!" I shouted. I herd little footsteps come in and sighed.

"Yes mrs flaky?" his smile was too cute to be mad at.

"What are you doing?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I playing with... With hedgehog boy!" he said then ran back into the kitchen. Again I sighed. I stumbled over to the living room. I passed by my closet which was making a lot of noise. For some reason I went back to check what was in there.

My eyes widened when I saw him. "Oh shit Remmie are you okay?" he shook his head. I untied him from the rope placed to hold him securely. "what happened?"

He had a death glare on his face and said. "Jonny." I shook my head in disbelief and Remmie stood up. "he's in your kitchen with cub. That's who he's playing with." he whispered.

I clenched my fist, and took a deep breath. "He's gonna get it now!" Remmie grabbed my Hand and tried to pull me back. "Come on you know more than anyone that he needs this." he sighed and hugged me romantically. I kissed his check and I tip toed out of the closet.

I stuck my head around the corner, to find Jonny on the kitchen counter and cub sitting on the floor playing with... PEANUT BUTTER! Sometimes I wonder why the hell I have that! "He's got peanut butter." I whispered. Remmie gasped, he was allergic to it as well.

"CUB!" I shouted. He stumbled over and stopped quickly when he saw me.

"I'm sorry mrs flaky i like peanut butter would you like to try some? It's really good!" he said. I shrieked and fell back on the floor.

"G-go take a bath! I can't hug or kiss you if you have peanut butter cause I'm allergic and so is mr Remmie." I saw tears form in the small Childs eyes as he hoped to the bathroom. "AS SOON AS YOU HAVE ALL THE PEANUT BUTTER OFF CALL ME SO I CAN GIVE YOU A BATH!" I yelled.

"Flaky, flaky, flaky... Tsk tsk tsk... Your a bad girl you know that." I shuddered. It can't be

"J-Jonny I don't c-care were's R-Remmie?"

He chuckled slightly as he took my hand and pulled me closer to him. My body shook, although I felt frozen. "Lets just say, he doesn't do too well when there's peanut butter in his mouth."

My mouth dropped, tears started escaping from my eyelids. I knew he would be back but it hurt me so much. "No! No I'm gonna kill you Jonny you get on my last frikkin nerve."

"FLAKY the peanut butters off!" cub yelled from the bathtub.

"Oh goodie!" Jonny said leaving me to go mess with cub

"NO! NO! NOT WITH CUB! What ever you do just leave him alone!" I fell to my knees "Please! He's like a son to me..." just then I got a message to my phone and smiled a small smile, but continued my rant. "He's what I always wanted... With you..."

He cocked an eyebrow and made his way towards me. "Really.." I nodded.

"C-Can I tell you something?" he nodded. "Bye-bye!" I said and tripped him. Just then Flippy came bursting threw the door. I could tell he was flipped. I didn't want to stick around and watch so I went to the bathroom, called the ambulance first, then continued to bathe cub.

"Cub I love you... I will always be here to watch out for you. When I have a daughter I want her to be your girlfriend." I saw him blush as I washed behind his ear.

"This reminds me of when we were closer, last year before I left for the WAR. When we used to babysit him." cub nodded and I sighed, looking back at the blood covered green bear.

"Flippy I know you still have feelings for me, and to be honest I still have feelings for you. But I don't think fate wants up to be together." his face came closer then he kissed my cheek. I sighed once more.

"Ambulance is here, go help Remmie, I'll dry cub and bring him to you when I'm done dressing him." I nodded and got up.

I walked over Jonny's dead body, kicking it a bit, and into the kitchen. Were Remmie was bloated like a ballon, with Huge lips and purple spots. I sighed and tried to push him out, though I had no luck. Then non other than mr dumber-than-a-mother-frikkin-dog came and pushed him out I could tell he kept getting stabbed though.

"Are you coming mrs?" lumpy asked as he squeezed the body threw the door.

"I'll be there soon tell the hospital people to be ready when I come." I said

He nodded stupidly and skipped off shoving Remmie's body into the back of the ambulance.

I walked back to the bathroom, and quickly walked back out, wide-eyed, with a REALLY bad blush. I then headed into my bedroom. I saw Cub bouncing happily on my bed. I sat down on the edge and caught him in mid-air.

"I'm sorry mrs flaky... I will never ever play with peanut butter again. I wub you!" I held him close and hugged him, giving him small kisses on his forehead.

"I love you too!" I whispered softly.

Flippy wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You know you would be a wonderful mother." he whispered.

"Yea I know and you need to close the door when your taking a piss." he took his arm off and scratched his head.

"Yea I'll take a note of that." he said, chuckling. "Now come on we gotta get your lover boy." he took my hand and lead me to the door. We decided to walk since the hospital was only 10 minutes away.

One our way many people awed at us and one old couple told us we looked cute together an that I was a keeper. If only they knew...

I sighed and we continued our walk. When I made it into the hospital they quickly led me and cub to the room hesitating on weather to let Flippy.

"Let him go he's a close friend." I said, and they nodded. I sighed again and took his hand. "Wait before I go to the room do you guys have a gift shop?"

The nurse nodded and pointed to the end of the hall. "Thank you!" I cheered happily. We made our way down the hall and into the gift shop. "Now what should I buy for Remmie?"

"Cough cough card." Flippy 'coughed'

"Keep dreaming army boy."

"Mrs Flaky I want candy and a ballon." Cub begged. I sighed

"You here that your son wants a ballon and some candy." the cashier joked from behind the counter.

"Let me handle this." I whispered. "Ya! Your son wants a ballon and some candy so buy it for him" I paused for dramatic effect. "Or so help me I will leave your sorry ass again."

Both Flippy and the guy behind the counter gasped. Flippy looked to be in more shock though. "C'mon man buy your kid a ballon, you don't want this lady to wander around without anybody, matter of fact take it for free anything you want just make this woman happy."

Flippys jaw seemed to be at his feet. I giggled a bit. "What color ballon baby?" I asked, cub pointing at the yellow one with the smiley face. "Ohkay now pick another one for uncle Remmie!" he pointed at the shinny one that read get well soon. "Perfect!" I grabbed all the things, thanked the cashier and took flippys hand.

"Nice role play, you really had me believing that you were shocked." I taunted.

"Haha very funny..."

"Yes Exaclly."

When we got to the room, we were told that Remmie would wake up in an hour or two, and cub was half asleep. "Well I'll leave the stuff here tell Remmie to call me when he wakes up! And that I'm baby-sitting cub." the nurse at the door nodded ams we left.

"Well shall I walk you home?" Flippy asked.

"Of course! Who else is gonna!" he nodded. On our way back though he stopped us at a liquor store. When he came out he had a big grin and a bottle of Whiskey. I tried it once, and crazy shit happens, then I while out and forget everything so never again!

He grabbed my hand and as we walked in the house I got the things and made cubs bed in my guest room. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Good night Cub" I whispered then quietly shut the door.

*Flippys P.O.V*

She walked out with a dazzling look like she always had. It's just something about her it's just wow! " Want some?" I asked, still not seeming the slightest bit drunk. She shrugged my shoulders and made an ehhh what the hell face.

She took the bottle and quickly drank a bit, spitting a little out. It was strong, but addicting, She took a couple more sips before I took back the bottle. "Thats enough young lady!"

"N-no! Yo-ur the lady! Lady!" She said tripping on her feet. "Wo-" She hiccuped loudly before continuing. "Woah... The room is Blurry... Blurry and spinny," She kept on babbling random things before I came and picked her up.

"Oh shit not again. "

She giggled. "Hey-HEY! I know you your my boyfriend ! Tee-hee" She stopped and sighed " I love you, and no matter what happens I always will!"

Gotta love drunk people, they speak gibberish and no matter what they always end up blabbing something truthfully. I took the bottle and drank the rest. Then after that I couldn't remember anything.

* * *

**Oh how i love drunkies XD just wanted to build some drama between Flaky and Flippy My favorite coupleee! (:**

**Anyways if i update alot i will pat myself on the back but i might not**

**stupid speech preparations grrr **

**anywasy hopeeed you enjoyed **

**byeeeeeeeee (:**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Well here you go Chapter 14! (: **_

_**Sorry i took so long im in the process of packinig so i could move next week**_

_**Anyways enjoy (:**_

* * *

_*Flaky's P.O.V- One month later.*_

I crossed my arms as I stood in the line. Wal-mart it's the worst place to go when you want to hurry and go home. I sighed, standing in a line is so boring. I saw the line inch forward but then stop again. Saturdays and wal-mart's don't mix.

I herd my name being called then cocked my head, to see none other than Jonny in the other line to ruin my day. I quickly looked back to the line in front of me and acted as if I didn't hear him.  
I turned back to see if he was still there but he was gone. I sighed and moved forward. "Hey beautiful how's it going." he said wrapping his arms around me. I held in a scream, and shook, trying my best to stab one of my quills into him. I had no luck.

"W-what do you want." I said shakily.

"Isn't it obvious... I want you!" he chuckled sending chills down my body.

"W-well you can't h-have me Im b-back with F-Flippy."

"That didn't stop me before right?" he said as he kissed my check.

"Umm... N-no."

"Exactly!" he said and helped me put the things from the cart Into the counter thing.

When the lady scanned everything, I was about to take of my purse but Jonny had already swiped his card and signed his name. "Your welcome." he whispered. We put everything into the cart and left the crowded place.

"Umm Flaky... Why do you have a pregnancy test?" he asked. I froze.

"U-um o-oh that's w-what that w-was! S-silly me!" I said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Ya... Sure now tell me the truth Flaky..."

I felt myself become weak and I fell right there in the middle of the parking lot. Jonny gasped and picked me up bridle style to my car. He put me in the passenger seat, threw all he junk in the back of the car and drove me home.

"Flaky... Do you think you might be pregnant." he asked. I looked down and nodded. "You should has told me... Flaky... You know I love you... But I would stop because if I mentally scar that baby for not having a father I will kill myself. I'm sorry." he said.

I was in shock. And this time I knew for sure that he wasn't lying. I could see in his eyes hat he was telling the truth. "T-thanks Jonny."

When we finally got home he helped me put the groceries inside the house and gave me the pregnancy test. "Here you go... Good luck." he said.

I sighed.

* * *

_*3Hours later (When Flippy got home)* *Normal P.O.V*_

Flaky sat curled in a ball on the edge of her bed crying herself to sleep when she herd he doorknob turn. She gasped and hid under the covers. She didn't want to see Flippy right now. All she wanted was to sleep.

"Flaky... " said Flippy as he walked in throwing his shoes on he floor. He tried to cuddle up next to Flaky but she pushed him away.

"Go take a shower you smell like sweat!" Flaky complained. Flippy did as he was told and took his shower, leaving Flaky to cry in peace. When he finished she started to get nervous and cry even more.

"Flaky what's wrong! You have to tell me!" Said Flippy In a protective tone. He was gonna snap soon if she didn't tell him.

"I-I am p-p-p-p-p I CAN'T SAY IT!" Flaky shouted. Flippy looked at her in disbelief. She went back to crying and He kissed her, slow and gentle. She smiled and relaxed a bit. She was still fruit but not as much as before.

"Flaky, don't be afraid to tell me anything, I know by the first letter that your pregnant and it's okay. I love you and our child. Don't worry about anything as long as we got each other everything's fine baby." Said Flippy. Flaky was wide-eyed, she knew he is romantic and understanding but she never expected that. She smiled and kissed him, then fell asleep in his protecting arms.

* * *

The morning sun shone threw the blinds, and onto Flaky's eyes she groaned and rolled over, and without realizing it she fell. She landed back/quills first making sure not to hurt her daughter or son. It took her awhile to get up but when she finally did she walked into the kitchen. There on the table was a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates and a note.

_"Flaky_  
_ Thank you for bringing us closer because of this baby._  
_ I hope life will stay as simple as it is when I'm with you._  
_ I love you with all my heart. Oh and I'm going skate boarding with cuddles. _  
_I know you love skate boarding but you know don't want you getting hurt. _  
_And Cuddles said that Giggles wants you to come over. _  
_~Flippy "_

Flaky felt tears forming in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She got dressed and walked over to her best friends house. On her way she saw many people, even Pedo Disco Bear, and she greeted them all.

"Flaky OH MY GOSH! I cant believe your pregnant! I didn't know he had it in him!" Giggles said as her best friend came threw the door. "Can I be the god mother! Or the aunt!" Flaky laughed as her best friend went over board with the whole baby situation.

"Sure Giggles."

"YAYYY!" said Giggles as she grabbed the porcupines hand. "Let's go shopping!" The chipmunk dragged the Porcupine all across town looking for baby clothes and accessories. She even bought the baby a hot tub bath looking thing. Flaky was grateful to have a best friend like that.

* * *

**_WEll i hope you enjoyed, my brothers last minute idea of Flaky being pregnant!_**

**_I know it was a shorrt chapter.. (It looked longer on my Ipod)_**

**_Well Anyways Im Starting a new story as well as continuing this one. _**

**_The new one Is gonna be uploaded later today! (:_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_WELL Heres chapter 15! (: _**

**_Im glad i got to upload twice this long weekend _**

**_and im prob not gonna upload next week _**

**_because its my packing final things/ moving week_**

**_Anyways enjoy (:_**

* * *

Giggles dragged Flaky all over town looking for baby things, then they finally stopped in the food court of some random mall (XD).

"Are you hungry?" Giggles asked Flaky.

Flaky gave her friend a stank look. "What do you think?" She said as she pointed at her tummy.

"Yea yea, sit here mrs attitude." Giggles said as she walked off.

Flaky looked around for a while but until someone caught her eye, and he was coming her way. She tried to hide her face, but it was no luck. "Hi Flaky!" Said Remmie, buzzed with energy.

"Hi Remmie!"

"What brings you here today?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Shopping for baby things..."

"Oh really whose baby?"

"M-mine and Flippy..."

"R-really?" Asked Remmie as he clutched the cup. "Thats g-great!" He had sarcasm hinted in his voice

"Umm yea... I guess haha... So umm... what are you doing here."

"Oh I'm just here chilling with Deric, Alice, Jru, and Asha."

"Well that's cool! Tell em I say hi, and I think you might wanna go before Giggles goes into one of her defensive bipolar States and kills you again. Anyways nice seeing you!" said Flaky as she Hugged the Hedgehog, watching him make his way back to the table.

"Here you go!" said Giggles as she placed the tray of food on the table. "Enjoy!" she said.

* * *

_*One meal later.*_

Flaky walked out from the overly crowded food court trying her best not to get hit in the tummy. As soon as she got out she took a deep breath. And walked next to the godmother of the baby.

"FLAKY!" Called some anonymous female behind the porcupine. She turned around to see an all black panther with red eyes, dressed in a blood red tube top and pants, tan boots, two silver earrings per ear, and a gold clad belly button ring. She looked familiar to Flaky but she didn't know from were.

"Flaky!" Alice called as she popped put from behind the black panther.

"Alice!" shouted an eager Flaky. She hugged her friend and stared at the panther.

"You don't member Jenna? She's a Junior! One of the people we've known since first grade!" said Alice, anxious to see if her friend remembered.

"Jenna? Hmm that name does ring a bell! Who am I kidding Hey Jenna! I've missed talking to you! I haven't seen you in a while." Said Flaky enthusiastically.

"Yea me ether, and I hear there's some big new going around about you and mister Army boy! I herd your pregnant with his baby!" Said Jenna Practically squealing the last part.

"**YOUR HAVING FLIPPY'S BABY!**" Alice practically shouted, Flaky instinctively clamped her hands on Alice's mouth.

"Yeas Alice I'm having his baby... But don't tell anyone but Deric." Flaky sighed. Alice nodded.

"Well you better get going don't wanna make the baby daddy wait, haha, see you around Flakes." Jenna said as she walked away clutching Alice's hand.

"Well that was.."

"Weird... Lets go! I wanna but some more ba- Oh shit since _YOUR_ gonna be pregnant, then _YOUR_ gonna grow a belly, and _YOUR_ gonna need pregnancy pants! **Dun Dun Duuunnnn!**" Giggles said, over-exaggerating a bit.

"Haha nah it's cool pregnancy pants are like sweats, but bigger!" Flaky said. Giggles laughed as they made there way to a store that sold maternity clothes.

She pulled one out of the rack and gave it a stank look. "Flaky this is **HUGE!** I feel bad for you!"

"Ehh... What ever its only nine months I gotta wear this, and honestly id rather poke my quills at everyone then where this, I'll just wear big sweat pants and Flippys shirts."

"Oh really? Then what happens of your belly gets to big for his shirts?"

"I'll buy more duh! You see giggles you gotta stop thinking outside this box and step in it, wait till I design my house after I have him or her, then you can think outside the box!"

"Okay but I get to design the rooms, and if it's a girl the room has pink no if's and's or but's!" Said Giggles, Flaky sighed and nodded as they headed outside of the store. "So where too now?"

"Honestly I wanna go home my feet hurt, I got another person to support you know." said Flaky. Giggles sighed, she wanted to go to another store but the safety of Flaky and her child was defiantly more important.

* * *

* One drive to Flaky's house later.*

Giggles parked in the pathway behind Flippy's car. Flaky let out a squeal and Giggles gave her a stank look.

-Meanwhile inside Flaky's house-

Cuddles looked out the window when he saw the lights of a car. "There here bro." said Cuddles as he took his things from the bag.

This is perfect! Flaky's gonna love it! Flippy thought to himself. _No she's gonna hate it. _ No she's gonna love it now shut up Evil. _Well then I'm gonna hate it!_- Well then you have to put up with it because it was partly your fault for getting her pregnant not that I regret anything. _I do! I'm about to have a fucking child in nine fucking months! Im too young for this shit!_ Evil, Were turning 22 soon and Flaky's turning 19 next year. I think she's a little to young for all this. _I DON'T CARE I DON'T WANT A BABY Grr. All they do is stare at you with big fucking eyes and make weird noises and shit there pants ugh no it's nasty as fuck! _If I get you your Fucking knife will you shut the hell up? _YES!_

"Flippy!" yelled Flaky as she ran threw the door past Cuddles, who had his arms held out for a hug. "Flippy I missed you this morning!" said Flaky as she hugged him tight. He pushed her back a bit.

"We don't wanna hurt that baby!" _Oh yea we do :/_ shut up evil! "By the way didn't you see cuddles at the door?"

"No?" Said Flaky turning around to see cuddles still holding his arms out. "CUDDLES!" she said as she ran towards him. He hugged her but not tight.

"Look what I got you!" he said, as he took the thing from behind him.

"YOU GOT ME A SKATE BOARD! A BRAND NEW LIMITED ADTION VOLCOM ONE! THE ONE I'VE WANTED SINCE LAST WEEK?" shouted Flaky as she hugged Cuddles.

"Yup anything for the sis!" he said handing Flaky the board.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Remember your not riding that until our child is born." Said Flippy. Matter-of-factly from behind Flaky. Her huge grin turned into a small frown.

"Fine" said Flaky. "Sleep with one eye opened tonight" she whispered as she passed Flippy to put the board in her room. When she came back out she saw that Giggles and Cuddles were making out in a corner then went back in the room and sat with her legs crossed on the edge of the bed.

Flippy came in shortly after, throwing himself on the bed, making Flaky almost fall over. She punched him playfully and laid on her side.

"Flaky we need to talk." Flippy said as she looked at him. Her eyes grew and her hope dropped. She hated hearing those five words even more then saying them.

* * *

**_R&R tell me what cha think/ thought 3_**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am soo sorry fans and readers... **

**Since i moved i have had no money to buy internet**

**BUT!**

**Thanks to the advanced technology of the MyTouch I Have temperary internet so its good enof for me!**

**and im taking out my other story to start a new one so yup**

**OH and at the end is boring**

**and imma make two maybe three more chapters then imma start the sequel.. well IF im not to lazy to **

**ANyways enjoy! (:**

* * *

Flaky sat in utter silence. She stared in the eyes of her boyfriend. She wanted to say something. But she was scared to say something that might make the situation worse. She shook a bit and got up, making her way outside. The cool air hit her face as she walked. She sat on the driveway, her arms wrapped around her legs, tears falling down her checks. She herd footsteps and tried hiding but ended up hitting her head on the garage door.

"Flaky, common don't be this way, I need to talk to you!" Flippy said as he made his way toward the garage were Flaky hit her head.

"Nuh- Uh!" Flaky said as she shook her head.

"Yes Flaky come on don't be immature I really need you to hear me out..."

Flaky looked up at him. "Yea okay go ahead talk!"

"Well all I want you to know is that I love you and I want to be with you forever... And I have two words to say..." He said extending an arm to the shanking porcupine. Without hesitation she. Held onto his hand and got up. "Now what do you wanna say?" Flaky asked as she brushed the gravel off her pants. And crossed her arms.

Flippy got down on one knee. He looked up, meeting his eyes with hers. He hesitated a bit, before finally speaking "Your shoes untied." he said, with a chuckle, as he quickly tied her shoe. She slapped him across the back of the head. "Now will you... Hold this for me?" he said as he handed her his copy of their house keys. Her face was unreadable. She looked confused, hurt, angry, and sad all at the same time.

Flaky had enough and started walking off. She didn't even take five steps before Flippy grabbed her by the arm and turned her around giving her a quick kiss. "Marry me?" he said as he pulled out a tiny velvet box with a ring in it, from who knows were. Flaky was awe-struck, she blinked her ruby eyes twice before nodding her head and hugging the bear In a tight hug. Flippy slid the ring on her finger and grined.

"Flippy! Of course I'll marry you!" Flaky said hugging him tighter. He pushed her away leavin her with a puzzled look.

"Like I said we don't want that baby getting hurt." said Flippy as he kissed her one last time. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back inside.

"Giggles! We NEED to talk!" Flaky said in a excited tone, grabbing Giggles by the hand and walking outside. "OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT!" Flaky yelled jumping up and down.

"What?" Giggles asked, slightly uninterested

"FLIPPY PROPOSED! I'm so happy! Were gonna be together forever!" Flaky said as she spun around. Giggles smiled, and joined her.

"This is wonderful! I call head bridesmaid! And your gonna have a perfect wedding! I am gonna plan the whole thing!"

"This is gonna be purfect I know it!" Flaky said as she hugged her friend. Her wedding was gonna be perfect.

Flippy wrapped his arms around Flaky's Waist Kissing her cheek. "It's not gonna be wonderful, it's gonna be perfect, anything you want your gonna get it... on one condiction"

"What?"

"We have it after our baby can walk, even though he or she won't remember it, I want him or her to see our wonderful day, and be a part of our wonderful day!"

"AWWWW! Okay!" Flaky said turing around and hugging Flippy "I love you!"

"Love you too!"

"AWWWWW Young lovers! I member when you guys were younger when you guys met, ecause of me of course! Anyways this wedding is gonna be HUGE! Your gonna love it"

The porcupine and the bear stared at each other and laughed. "Giggles your awesome you know that right?" Flaky complemented.

"Yurp Yurp! I know!" SHe said with a smile. A cold wind hit my face making me shiver.

"We should go inside" Flippy suggested, we nodded and he led us inside, where a knocked out Cuddles lay on the couch.

I turned back to look at Giggles who was giggling nervously. "Isn't he just so cute when hes asleep?"

"Uh-huh beautiful" Flaky said rolling her eyes

Flippy led us to the guest bedroom where Giggles and Cuddles would be staying for tonight. "Ok this is were you and Cuddles will sleep."

"But im not tired!" Giggles complained.

"I wasn't done"

"Oh okay"

"If you need anything we are right down the hall' and if you want we can talk here or on the couch where Cuddles is 'Sleeping' ... Your choice"

"Umm... I wanna stay here..."

"Okay"

"Well anyways what do you guys want to have?"

"I want a girl" said Flippy.

"I want a boy!" Flaky said foing her arms and pouting

"Ohh... okay, Anyways Flaky your already getting your baby bump, and your only about a month.. maybe two."

I looked down staring at the small bump. Flippy placed his hand on it and smiled. "We should see if we can see what is gonna be tomorrow, wanna come Giggles?"

"Of course! Thanks Flippy!"

"Yea thanks Flippy. I know me and my Giggles would enjoy to see what our godchild is gonna be" Cuddles said, he made Giggles jump at the sound of his voice, I guess she didn't notice that he walked in. After she calmed down her eyes grew and she gasped in amazement.

"GODPARENTS? ME AND CUDDLES ARE GONNA BE GODPARENTS! OMG!" I smiled at her and yawned. "Looks like the Pregie here is tired" She joked.

"Im not pregie.. im just... knocked up. Hahaha" FLaky said as she walked out of the room, Flippy said his good-byes and followed me out.

"Five bucks, Giggles gonna be prego next month." Whispered Flippy

"Ten that she ins't"

"Deal!" he said. We shook on is and I jumped on teh bed, following him soon after. "Night Flakes."

"Night FLippy! Love you"

"You too"


	17. Chapters 17 & 18

**Aha! Finally chapter 17 I spent all weekend plus monday until midnight to find it erased in the morning cause of my brother BUT luckily I had it on my email so here you go! **

** And im SO sorry for making it short i just have had to keep up with school transactions (i hate moving mid-end-of-the-year) **

* * *

**_CHAPTER 17_

* * *

**

The boys were in the room playing black ops while Giggles and I say on the couch staring at the ceiling. "Man I'm so excited to find out what my godchilds gonna be!" Giggles examined nearly falling off the small couch.

"Me ether! I hope it's a boy!" I said happily. Giggles nodded and laughed. "I wanna go already but the appointments in an hour! Giggles" I said with a huge grin. "Can you make me some food?" She groaned playfully and got up to make me a sandwich. I got up as well but to bug the boys.

"Bitch I got you!" Cuddles yelled throwing the control on the floor and folding His arms like a child.

"Trigger freeze bitch!" Flippy yelled nudging Cuddles. I giggled at there immaturatiy and they looked up at me. "Hey baby!" Flippy yelled as he got up to hug me. At that moment Cuddles took his control and got Flippy.

"Haha bitch!"

"Cheater!"

"Why you two complaining" I said. "I can school both of you!"

Flippy raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yup, let's make a bet loser has to pay winner 20 dollars, and buy me some dippers for the baby!" I exclaimed. "Deal?" the boys nodded quickly and shook my hands. Then tossed me a controller.

After about 10 minutes I had killed Flippy 9 times and Cuddles 13, and only died 3 times so I of course have won! "You must have cheated or something... There's no way you coulda killed me that many times!" Flippy yelled angrily.

"No way! I won fair and square, now pay up Cuddles, and Flippy you gotta buy our baby some dippers." Cuddles groaned and handed me 20 dollars. While Flippy said he would buy the dippers later.

"Come on! It's time for the appointment!" Giggles exclaimed popping her head threw the door. Cuddles quickly got up dashing for the door while Flippy helped me up and led me

*At the Docters.*

"I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl!" I said excitedly. Flippy nodded and grasped my paw in his. Giggles was all giggly and Cuddles was trying to calm her down.

"Mrs Flaky... Can I speak to you and your husband really quick?" I looked at Flippy confused, him returning the look. The doctor made everyone get out until only me and Flippy were left. "Well I got good news and bad news."

"Bad news first!" I said quickly. Flippy nodded

"Okay bad news I couldn't see the sex of the babies. Good news, there babies as in twins." the doctor said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed hoping to get a hug from Flippy. But instead he was passed out on the floor. "Oh great..." I whispered to myself, making the doctor chuckle. "Just pour some cold water on him and he'll be alright, can you call my friends back in here too?" I asked. The doctor nodded and stepped outside, Cuddles and Giggles rushed inside.

"So what is it?" Giggles said nearly bouncing off the walls. "And why is Flippy knocked out in a corner?"

"It's to early in pregnancy to see what they are and he fainted because were having twins." I answered, Giggles squealed excitedly and jumped up and down Cuddles hugged me on the hospital bed and I smiled.

Just then the doctor came back in and threw water on Flippys now conscious body. "TWINS! What the HELl!" he yelled. I could tell he was about to flip out but Cuddles calmed him down.

"What did I tell you bro, Condoms are cheaper than babies!" He exclaimed making all of us laugh.

"Okay Mrs Flaky, Mr. Flippy, have a nice day, be back next month to see if we can see the sex." The doctor dismissed helping me from the bed.

"Thanks doc." I said and with that we all walked off.

* * *

**Well I was to lazy to start a new document just to do a new chapter plus I wanted to make this one longer so without further ado, heres chapter 18 as well. (Chapter 19 will be the epilogue and then imma work on a sequeal yay!)**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 18

* * *

**_

I stared a the mirror in disbelief, my daughter, Rosy, by my side. My dress was full white, hugging my curves until my waistline then puffing out towards the bottom. It had random glitter splotches of red and green on it, and I loved the design.

Rosy's, my one year old daughter, stood by me giggling, her dress was a maroon color, darker than her soft red fur. I smiled at her, she held the flowers basket in her hand and twirled showing of her dress. Rosy and I were the only ones there, that is until Fannie burst threw the door.

"IM HERE! wheres aunties favorite little girl?" She yelled out. Rosy placed the basket on the floor next to me, and ran towards Fannie. "Me!Me!" she spat out. Fannie let rosy jump into her arms and walked over towards me. "Wow Flaky you look beautiful, this guy is very lucky." Fannie said. I smiled

"Thanks, for everything, I'm about to step into the place were I have to live my own life. I promise to call you at least once a week." I said as I hugged her. I almost cried but she reminded me about the make-up.

"I love you so much sissy, you grew up too fast. I will be here for you now and forever." she whispered before placing Rosy back on the floor and exited the door. I plopped myself onto a nearby couch. Wondering how Flippy was doing.

_*Flippys POV*_.

"Bow, or tie?" I asked my best man Diego. He was finally dressed up for once, I guess this wedding means just as much to him as it did to us.

"Dude your getting married don't think to hard, just don't trip, now were's Fillip? I can't find him!" Diego responded.

I herd a child giggle from behind a couch, and I knew it was him. Fillip dressed same as I did. Black tux, green under shirt (For tuxes which idk the name of) and a black bow. Diego had the same but a white undershirt.

"So you ready?"

"I-I guess."

"NO! this Is no time for guesses this is the big game." he said shaking me violently, Fillip wrapped around my leg. "This is like the homecoming of it all!"

I sighed Nodding at the words my friend spoke. "Okay now or never!" I yelled clenching my fists."

_*Flaky POV*_

I let my maid of honor, Fannie lead my way, Giggles and Petunia behind us, and Rosy now joined by her twin Fillip last. before I turned the corner to go into the church, pop decided to walk me down the aisle.

I sighed letting everyone pass in front of me. "Flaky don't be nervous it's natural enjoy this day." I nodded, then the doors were opened for me. The violins playing their happy song as we made our way down the aisle. All I could think about was that big grin Flippy had on his face, and the way he looked me and pop.

"Flaky you look beautiful he's a lucky guy." Pop said before we finished the walk.

"Thank you, I love you so much pop you've been like a father to me ever since the day... Can I get a hug before you sit down." I whispered, not noticing he was about to leave. He nodded, hugged me quickly and walked off.

"Flaky wow, you look- you look beautiful." Flippy said as he took my hand. I blushed slightly and smiled.

"You look pretty handsome yourself army boy. I see Diego's your best man, and Cuddles and Toothy are your groomsmen."  
I said he nodded "I picked them according to yours well except for Diego but I don't think he'll try something with your sister." he said, holding in a laugh.

When it was time to say the vows, Flippy went first. Luckily though we had the same one.

"I, Flippy take you Flaky, to be my wife, to have and hold from this day forward, fir better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He said. I had said the same except a few words changed here or there (I'm to lazy to rewrite it.)

With the final words of. "You may now kiss he bride." from the random preacher. Flippy kissed me making everyone cheered, and us become an official item. I wore the biggest grin after that getting congratulations, fare wells, and hope to see you soon's. But what mad it better was the fact that Rosy and Fillip were there with us too.

"One big happy family." Flippy said picking up Fillip. I smiled picking up Rosy and the Driver dude drove off. Taking us to the place boat were we would spend our honeymoon.

The end

* * *

**_Well I admit it was a crappy but I just wanted to get it over with so I didn't have to worry so much about it, sequel should be out soon and umm oh I am gonna publish a new story as well_**

**_I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it and if for the people whose OC i didnt use they gonna be on the sequel, so yea, enjoy spring break/ last weeks before spring break :D_**


	18. Epilogue

**Well luckily i didnt have to go nowhere today so i finished the epilogue so... enjoy**

** and the sequels gonna take over from this scene but in Fillips POV **

* * *

15 years have passed since our wedding, 15 years since my children turned one, 15 years since I knew I had been truly happy. I had recently just had a baby, her name was emerald, because she has emerald colored fur, like her father. Looking at her was like looking at Flippy, except for her ruby eyes, like mine.

She kept cooing and kicking her tiny feet in every direction. She was what is keeping me occupied while Flippy works and Fillip and Ruby are at school.

"Baby you need any help with her?" Flippy asked tiredly. "No go back to sleep Flippy." he stared at me threw the darkness, that was disrupted by the rays of morning sun that was shinning threw he window. "Can't now, Fillip's coming in... 3... 2... 1..."

"Morning mom! Dad!" Fillip shouted opening the door violently. Saturday mornings are the weirdest in this family. "Mom can I hold her PLEASE!" I sighed handing emerald to her older brother. Once she left my arms she began crying and I giggled. "Man I want a baby so bad!" he said hugging emerald, then handing her over to me.

"Really you want a baby that bad?" Flippy threatened. Fillip nodded. "Really?" Flippy asked grabbing him by the shirt. "Your willing to get a girl pregnant at this age and have to pay child support if things don't go good then have to explain to future girlfriends that you have another daughter that you had when you were SIXTEEN! Fillip do you really want a baby that bad!" By now tears were flowing down Fillips face, from fear, from the violent shaking Flippy gave him, and the harmful words he had said.

"Flippy leave my little boy alone! He can do what he wants, it didn't stop you when I was 18 did it!" Flippy looked at me, his eyes an eerie yellow-gold color, his teeth sharp as blades. "Evil? Really? Did that really piss you off?" evil nodded, "okay... But leave my little boy alone." he sighed and let him go.

He ran to me and sat there next to me shaking. "Mommy I'm scared!" He said like a five-year-old. I laughed a little squeaky laugh. "It's okay... He'll be back to normal soon." he stared at me as if I was stupid. "No not cause of him! My twin telepathy tells me that Ruby's on her way, and Flipped out as well, from the yelling disturbing her sleep." I sighed. Not again.

"MOM!" Her evil side yelled. "Fillip disturbed my sleep again imma kill him!" she burst threw the door just as Fillip had earlier except hard enough that she broke the door. "Thats coming out of your ducking (yes I said ducking) allowance." Flippy yelled, now back to his normal self.

"I don't care!" she said, pulling out knife from her bra. "Ruby were'd you get that knife!" I asked. "Blame dad! Now where is he?" Rubys evil side had a crazed look in her eye. "Chill Ruby please. You don't need to kill-" "YES I DO!"

Just then Fillip jumped out from under the bed and ran for his life out the door. "Fucking shit, Chill the hell out Ruby I ain't do nutting!" he yelled running out the door. "Bitch please GET BACK HERE!" She yelled running after him.

"Flippy you see what you do?" He stared at me Blankly, and shushed me, receiving a stank look from my expressions. "Emerald's asleep you would wanna wake her." I sighed. "Flippy this family wack cause of you?" "Really?"

Just then Ruby came back in covered in blood, her quills a hot mess and a smile on her face, "My point exactly!" I said pointing towards Ruby. "And what did you do this time missy?"

She stared at me with her ruby eyes, with such Innocent tone. "I stabbed him in front of the love of his life! Then she laughed with me and well the wind mess up my quills, oh and he died in his boxers, he'll be back later today!" She said with a smile. Flippy's eyes flashed that yellow-gold color once more as he patted Ruby on the back. "Thanks for the support dad!" she said. He smiled. This wack ass family is gonna be trouble...


End file.
